Nuit de Folie
by Quetesh
Summary: Broots a rencontré une fille sur Internet, et maintenant, elle veut le rencontrer en vrai.


**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas le Caméléon.

**Note de l'auteure :** Je suis très clairement dans un cycle ou je mets Broots dans toutes sortes de situations bizarres…

**Nuit de Folie**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre sur Internet.**

Vous avez un nouveau message. 

La voix féminine agréable et mécanique du service de messagerie tira Broots du méticuleux travail de recherches qu'il effectuait. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite : personne. L'informaticien décida qu'il pouvait s'accorder une pause et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Après tout, depuis le temps que Jarod leur échappait, cinq minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeraient pas grand chose.

sUptowngirl/s : Re : re : re : (sans titre) 

Les mains moites, Broots cliqua sur le pseudo de sa correspondante. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il discutait sur le net avec cette Uptowngirl. Depuis que, après beaucoup d'hésitations, il s'était inscrit à un service de rencontre sur Internet. C'était Uptowngirl qui l'avait contacté. Sa description lui avait plu et elle avait voulu le connaître mieux. Au début, Broots avait eut peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ; il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait un peu embelli la réalité... Mais elle n'avait pas encore eut l'air déçue et multipliait même leurs rencontres sur la toile. Broots appréciait de plus en plus leurs discussions et redoutait de recevoir le mail qui mettrait fin à leur relation. Mais ça n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Le contenu du courriel était peut-être pire.

"Se rencontrer!" Broots avait lâché cette exclamation tout haut, et il lui semblait que cette phrase résonnait sur les murs aseptisés du Centre. Il vérifia encore qu'il était seul avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Se rencontrer! S'il arrivait à sauver les apparences par courrier interposé, il se ridiculiserait en personne. Mais s'il répondait non, peut-être ne voudrait-elle plus lui parler. Que devait-il faire? Il avait la paume des mains tellement moites que la souris lui échappa. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour la ramasser. Comme il se relevait, il entendit une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

"Broots, cessez de faire le chien! Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose?", dit sèchement Melle Parker. En proie à une panique folle, l'informaticien se dépêcha de fermer la fenêtre de mail avant que Melle Parker ne voie quoi que ce soit. Puis il reprit ses recherches, le coeur battant.

"Euh... non, non, pas encore..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez de supprimer?"

"Rien!... un spam..."

Melle Parker laissa un regard suspicieux traîner avant de tourner les talons.

"Continuez. Et ne vous arrêtez pas."

Broots soupira et se replongea dans son travail.

Pour la dixième fois peut-être depuis le début de la soirée, Broots ouvrit un message de réponse, hésita, puis revint en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à répondre à Uptowngirl. Il n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qu'il allait répondre. Il sentait bien qu'il allait se ramasser s'il acceptait. Mais, par ailleurs, s'il refusait, il risquait de le regretter toute sa vie. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'avoir des regrets. Pour une fois, il avait envie de se lancer, de sauter le pas. Gonflé à bloc, Broots rouvrit un nouveaux message, tapa rapidement une confirmation et cliqua sur "envoyer". L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit soulagé. Ce fut avant que les angoisses liées à un rendez-vous galant ne le submerge.

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé dans un petit bar à l'extérieur de Blue Cove. Broots avait déposé Debbie chez sa mère et passé deux heures à angoisser devant sa garde-robe de chemises flashy. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eu de rendez-vous avec une femme. Est-ce que ça se verrait? Au moins à sa chemise. En désespoir de cause, il en avait choisi une bleue avec des motifs verts. C'était loin d'être la classe, mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux. Toutes ces hésitations autour de sa tenue avaient failli le mettre en retard. Il arriva au bar pile à l'heure. Tendu à l'extrême, il entre et s'installa à une table. Il scruta nerveusement le reste de la salle, à la recherche de son rendez-vous. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle porterait une croix de pierres rouges autour du cou. Broots eut beau chercher, il n'en vit pas. Il se résigna à attendre que la femme franchisse la porte.

Une heure et trois cafés plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas là. Broots dît se rendre à l'évidence : elle lui avait posé un lapin. Il aurait dû le prévoir. Sans doute avait-elle regardé avant d'entrer et, déçue, était-elle rentrée chez elle. Il se leva, laissa l'argent de ses cafés sur la table et sortit tristement. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, une décapotable rouge, avec au voltant une jeune rousse très sexy, s'arrêta devant lui. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'informaticien et abaissa les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait. Dans le décolleté de son top noir brillait une croix de brillants rouges.

"Celuiquicommandeauxordinateurs ?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaude et riante.

Broots acquiesça, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il avait vraiment rendez-vous avec cette fille? La jolie rousse sourit. "Monte!", lui dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes. Sans réfléchir, Broots s'exécuta.

**D'abord, je précise : Uptowngirl n'est pas Zoé. Je l'imagine plutôt comme une fille dans le genre de Skye Sweetnam. Ensuite, ben… Les reviews sont les bienvenues !**


End file.
